2nd Chance
by shadow girl2
Summary: This started out as a Helena story but changed into a Helena/Dinah story. I think it is some of my better work. Read my other stuff to. Chapter 5 is up. READ AND REVIEW.
1. chapter 1

This is my second Birds of Prey fic and I thought that my first one got enough reviews so I decided to write another one.  
  
A/N: I don't own any of this even though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: My last fanfic was about Dinah going after her mom's killer this one is about Helena going after the guy who killed her mom.  
  
A/N: This is sort of a sequel to my last BoP fanfic. You might want to read that one first. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At the clock tower right before the sun goes down Helena and Dinah are out on the balcony.  
  
Dinah: Do you still miss him?  
  
Helena: Who?  
  
Dinah: You know who I'm talking about.  
  
Helena: I want to miss him but over the years if you don't get attached it is for the better because it is going to be taken away in the end.  
  
Dinah: Is that why you don't want to trust Reese?  
  
Helena: If someone called you a thing don't you think you would take that to heart.  
  
Dinah: I have been called a thing all my life. I guess that I have gotten use to it by now. Barbara came out on to the balcony  
  
Barbara: I have an assignment for you. Dinah you can go to if you want.  
  
Dinah: Yeah what's the assignment?  
  
Barbara: Nothing big just there was a guy that broke into a jewelry store and we're trying to find him.  
  
Helena: So I guess I can't go jumping off buildings and we have to go the slow way?  
  
Dinah: Sorry but I can't fly so down the elevator we go.  
  
Outside the jewelry store right across the street was where Helena's mom had been murdered.  
  
Dinah: So I guess this is it.  
  
Helena looked at the street sign and stopped walking.  
  
Dinah: Aren't you coming?  
  
Helena: This can't be right. She wouldn't have sent me here. She knows I don't come here.  
  
Dinah: Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down you don't look to good.  
  
Dinah went to help Helena sit on the curb.  
  
Dinah: What's wrong?  
  
Helena was staring at Dinah's feet.  
  
Helena: Right where you are standing is where my mom was murdered.  
  
Dinah: Oh Helena I am so sorry.  
  
Helena: You didn't know. I just don't know why Barbara would send me here she knows that I never come to this street.  
  
Dinah: Now I know why she said that I could come to.  
  
Just then a cop came over to them.  
  
Cop: This is a crime scene I am going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
Helena: Do I know you?  
  
Cop: You have to leave.  
  
Helena: You're him.  
  
Cop: I'm sorry but either leave now or I am going to make you leave.  
  
Dinah: We're going. Come on Helena.  
  
Cop: Helena?  
  
Helena: I knew that you knew me. But I don't know where from.  
  
Cop: I don't know you um. I just thought it was a weird name. You uh have to leave now.  
  
Now both Helena and Dinah both knew that something was up.  
  
Dinah: Let's go home. Come on.  
  
As they were walking off Helena turned back to hear the guy whispering.  
  
Cop:(Whispering): You look just like her.  
  
At the clocktower  
  
Helena: Why did you send me there?  
  
Barbara: I'm sorry I thought that you would go if it were for the job.  
  
Helena: Most places I would go but there you know that I would never go there even if it were for the job.  
  
Dinah: There was a cop there that seemed to know Helena and he seemed a little shifty.  
  
Helena: He looked really familiar. Then when we were walking away I heard him say that I look her.  
  
Dinah: I didn't hear anything. Helena: I have the good hearing out of everyone trust me he said it. I just don't know who he thinks that I look like.  
  
Barbara: Well did you get his badge number?  
  
Helena: It was 465 I think.  
  
Barbara: That will help I will look him up then you can get a better look at him and see if you remember him.  
  
At the computer screen  
  
Barbara: There does he look familiar to you now.  
  
Helena: Oh my gosh it's him.  
  
Barbara: Who's him?  
  
Helena: Know one. I'm going to go work out.  
  
Helena left the room  
  
Dinah: What was that about?  
  
Barbara: I don't know why don't you go see.  
  
Dinah: Me? She barely trusts me.  
  
Barbara: But I think I know what it is about. Just go talk to her I am guessing she is going to want to either talk cry or kick some ass.  
  
Dinah: I am guessing this is really bad if you think she is going to cry.  
  
In the training room  
  
Dinah walks in and sees Helena beating the punching bag to a pulp.  
  
Dinah: Take it easy your going to wear yourself out.  
  
Helena: Then I wear myself out its no big deal.  
  
Dinah: Who is that guy?  
  
Helena: The guy that I am going after tonight.  
  
Dinah: Your going after a cop?  
  
Helena stops punching the bag and turns to face Dinah.  
  
Helena: He's not a cop.  
  
Dinah: What do you mean he was at the crime scene, he had the uniform and other cops were talking to him.  
  
Helena: Fine then he is a cop now but he wasn't the last time I saw him.  
  
Dinah: Why can't you just tell us who he is?  
  
Helena: Because I know that you will stop me just like I stopped you.  
  
Dinah: What do you mean? You stopped me because I was going to kill the guy that killed my mom. That means that.  
  
Dinah finally understood  
  
Helena: He killed my mother now I am going to kill him.  
  
That was it I hope that you like it. I need some more ideas I would like you to REVIEW and tell me what I should do. If you do I will put your idea in and give you credit. Again I hope that you liked it. 


	2. chapter 2

Last time on Birds of Prey  
  
Helena: He killed my mother and now I am going to kill him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dinah: You can't be serious.  
  
Helena: I think I look pretty serious.  
  
Dinah: BARBARA!!!  
  
Barbara: You yelled.  
  
Dinah: I think Helena has gone a little mental.  
  
Barbara watched as she took a sword off of the wall of weapons  
  
Barbara: Helena talk to me who is that guy?  
  
Helena: He killed my mother and now I'm going to kill him.  
  
Barbara: We don't kill Helena you know that. Even if he killed her.  
  
Helena walks by them.  
  
Barbara: Dinah hold her with your powers.  
  
Dinah concentrated on Helena but before she was held in her spot she fought Dinah's powers and hit Dinah making her fall to the ground and giving Helena time to jump out of the window.  
  
Barbara: Dinah you okay?  
  
Dinah: Yeah fine  
  
Dinah said getting off of the floor.  
  
Barbara: Your bleeding. Lets clean that up then you have to go after her.  
  
In the lab  
  
Dinah: Do you think that she will do anything? I mean before tonight she seemed pretty okay that she never would get the chance to take revenge.  
  
Barbara: No offense but when you came into this little duo it was seven years since the death of her mom and you didn't know her when it first happened.  
  
Dinah: What was she like?  
  
Barbara: She was sixteen and getting plastered every single night. I couldn't stop her and then one night she even got arrested but she beat the cops up and I came into her room and she was crying say that she wanted to stop this part of her life. So that is when I began training her. She also took a lot of her emotions out on the thugs that she was fighting.  
  
Dinah: Wow and I thought she was tough now.  
  
Barbara: Well I'm done you better get going before she does something that she wants to take back in the morning.  
  
Dinah in the truck  
  
Dinah talking on Comm. With Barbara  
  
Dinah: Do you know where she is?  
  
Barbara: I am tracking her now.  
  
Dinah: Anything?  
  
Barbara: She is walking towards the police station.  
  
Dinah: Got it.  
  
At the police station  
  
Helena was walking up to the police station when Helena was about to across the road Dinah drove up to her and got out of the truck.  
  
Dinah: Helena you can't do this.  
  
Helena: Yes I can.  
  
Dinah stepped right in front of her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Dinah: Stop.  
  
Just then Helena stopped in her tracks.  
  
Helena: Dinah get out of the way.  
  
Dinah: Don't you remember when you were trying to help me.  
  
Helena: That was different.  
  
Dinah: How?  
  
Helena: I have been trying to get revenge for my mother's death for years.  
  
Dinah: I want you to think about how this will change your life.  
  
Helena: You don't get it Dinah. He killed my mom. I was right there. I could have gone after him.  
  
Helena said on the verge of tears  
  
Dinah: What part of that wouldn't I get?  
  
Helena then fell to the ground crying  
  
Helena: I miss her so much and she didn't do anything wrong. All I ever wanted was that guy dead.  
  
Dinah bent down and took Helena in her arms.  
  
Dinah: You helped me move on and I an going to help you move on again. We can tell Reese about it and the guy will get aressted and probably be put on death row.  
  
Helena: I want to be there to watch him die.  
  
Dinah: We both will.  
  
That's all for now review and there will be more soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Birds of Prey  
  
Helena: I want to be there to watch him die.  
  
Dinah: We both will. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back the Clock tower  
  
Dinah: We're back.  
  
Helena: I'm really worn out I'm just going to go to bed.  
  
Dinah walked her to her room. But she stopped Helena before she went in her room.  
  
Dinah: I will call Reese right now.  
  
Helena still had tears in her eyes.  
  
Dinah: It will all be okay I promise.  
  
Helena: Okay I'll talk to you in the morning.  
  
Dinah: Night.  
  
Back in with Barbara  
  
Barbara: So how did you get her to come back with you?  
  
Dinah: I told her that we would get this guy in our own way.  
  
Dinah said picking up the phone  
  
Barbara: Who are you calling at this hour?  
  
Dinah: Shhh. Hello detective. Reese: Who is this?  
  
Dinah: I'm a friend of huntresses and there is something that we need to talk about. There is coffee shop at 5th and main I will meet you there in ten minutes.  
  
Dinah then hung up the phone  
  
Barbara: What are you doing?  
  
Dinah: Keeping a promise.  
  
At the coffee shop  
  
Dinah: Detective?  
  
Reese: And you are?  
  
Dinah: Dinah. A friend.  
  
Reese: May I ask why you called?  
  
Dinah: we were going to the crime scene tonight of the break in and that was the place where her mom died. Then a cop came over and told us to leave and it turned out that the cop was the guy that killed her mom many years ago.  
  
Reese: So what do you want me to do about it?  
  
Dinah: You have to arrest him.  
  
Reese: I am sorry but I can't do that.  
  
Dinah: Why the hell not?  
  
Reese: Because I need more evidence then an eyewitness.  
  
Dinah: What else do you need?  
  
Reese: I need a lot more.  
  
Dinah: I made a promise and I am going to keep it. I told her that I was going to help her deal with it. I told her that he was going to go to death row. I always keep my promises.  
  
Dinah said getting made then the glass started to shatter around her.  
  
Reese: I will do a back round check on him but that is all I can do for now. What is his badge number?  
  
Dinah: 456. And thank you.  
  
In the morning in Helena's room  
  
Dinah: Helena? Helena wake up.  
  
Helena: What?  
  
Dinah: I have to tell you some bad news.  
  
Helena seemed wide-awake after that.  
  
Dinah: Reese isn't going to arrest that guy.  
  
Helena: What? Why? I am a witness. I saw what he did to my mom. Why doesn't any want me to get revenge for my mother's death?  
  
Helena was starting to break down again.  
  
Dinah: Helena look at me.  
  
She looked up.  
  
Dinah: I made you a promise and I am going to keep that any way that I have to. I told you that we will watch him die. I always fallow through on my promises. I am not going back now. Helena: Thank you so much.  
  
They embraced in a hug.  
  
Dinah: You want to go out tonight? Just the two of us? We could blow off so steam.  
  
Helena: I might regret saying this but why don't you come on patrol with me tonight. I think that you are ready and it is the best way to blow off steam.  
  
Dinah: Won't I slow you down?  
  
Helena: So I will take it slow tonight. No big deal. There is a plus side to this though.  
  
Dinah: What's that?  
  
Helena: You can be the bait.  
  
Helena said as she exited the room.  
  
Dinah: Your kidding right?  
  
Dinah yelled. Helena stuck her head back in.  
  
Helena: Do I ever kid about patrol?  
  
That's all for now. I hope you liked it. I just came up with a new idea that I am going to put in the story with the next part. REVIEW PLEASE ( 


	4. chapter 4

Last time on BoP:  
  
Helena: There is one good thing about you going on patrol with me.  
  
Dinah: What?  
  
Helena: You can be bait.  
  
Dinah: Your kidding right?  
  
Helena: I never kid about patrol. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Out on their sweeps  
  
Dinah: I really hope that Resse can find something on this guy.  
  
Helena: Me to kid.  
  
Dinah: What if he can't.  
  
Helena: What happened to the Dinah who was confident that we were going to nail this guy?  
  
Dinah: It's just that when I was talking to Resse he was a little skeptical.  
  
Helena: How so?  
  
Dinah: He wasn't sure that he could find anything on him. People can pay big bucks to have their records erased.  
  
Helena: If he doesn't then I will. Helena's eyes changed  
  
Dinah: Helena you have to calm down. I told you that we were going to get this guy some how. I promised I would and I'm not breaking anymore promises.  
  
Helena: Anymore?  
  
Dinah turned and started to walk away  
  
Dinah: I don't want to get into it.  
  
Helena: You can't just end a conversation on that note. Plus I need to hear about somebody else's problems.  
  
Dinah: It's not really a problem. More like a past mistake that I don't want to talk about.  
  
She turned back around. Helena saw the tears in her eyes and the strain in her voice and decided not to push the topic.  
  
Helena: It's okay kid. You can tell me when you are ready.  
  
Helena said as she put her arm around her shoulder.  
  
Dinah: Can we just go home.  
  
Helena: Sure.  
  
Back at the clock tower  
  
Barbara: How was the sweep? Helena: Really slow and not the part about walking.  
  
Dinah: I'm going to go work out.  
  
Barbara: This late?  
  
Dinah: why not I'm still wide-awake.  
  
When Dinah left the room they began to talk again.  
  
Barbara: What happened she looks so dazed?  
  
Helena: We were talking about the bad cop then it was like she could barely hold back the tears.  
  
Barbara: Do you know what it was about?  
  
Helena: Something about a promise but I told her she could tell me when she was ready.  
  
Then there was a scream from the training room. But it wasn't fear it was anger and frustration.  
  
They ran/wheeled into the room.  
  
Helena was the first to see Dinah huddled in the corner crying and shaking like a leaf. She ran over to her and took Dinah in her arms.  
  
Helena: Dinah: you okay?  
  
Dinah: I.I was punching the bag and I ggot mad I just don't know what is going on in mmy life. Helena: Shhh let me bring you to bed.  
  
Barbara: just get some sleep I will talk to you in the morning.  
  
Barbara said as Helena was helping Dinah out of the room with all of her weight on Helena.  
  
In Helena's room  
  
Dinah was still whimpering when they got in there.  
  
Dinah: Why are we in here?  
  
Helena: I have a bigger bed. Just get in. I am going to wait till you go to sleep to leave.  
  
Dinah: I can sleep in my room you know.  
  
Helena: Just sleep.  
  
Dinah: I am sorry about all this.  
  
Helena: What is all this? And don't say nothing.  
  
Dinah: It's what we were avoiding earlier.  
  
Helena: Still don't want to talk about it?  
  
Dinah: Not yet.  
  
Helena: That's fine.  
  
Dinah: I want to tell you it's just that it is really hard to talk about.  
  
Helena: Just get some sleep we can talk later. (A/N: this was at 1:00 am)  
  
3:00 am- Helena was still sitting awake watching Dinah toss and turn all night. She could tell that she was having a dream.  
  
Dinah: (Still in her dream) Helena.Helena watch out! No!  
  
Helena: Dinah wake up it's just a dream.  
  
Helena said shaking Dinah awake  
  
Dinah: Oh my gosh Helena you're here.  
  
Dinah said embracing her in a hug.  
  
Helena: Dinah it's okay nothings going to hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you.  
  
Dinah: The dreams are back.  
  
Helena: What?  
  
Dinah: I use to have a dream of your mom dying and Barbara getting shot but before those dreams started I had a friend named Abby and it was of her being abducted. I just rolled it off my back as a bad dream. Then the next day she told me that she wanted to meet me at the mall because she had something to tell me. She made me promise. I was running late that day and when I got there there were a lot of cops there and I can remember a lot of yellow tape. It turns out that somebody took Abby robbed her killed her and dumped her in the bathroom. I don't know what she wanted to tell me and I never will.  
  
Helena: Dinah I am so sorry I didn't know.  
  
Dinah: How could you have? I miss her so much. That is why people started calling me a freak in my old town. They thought I had something to do with her murder.  
  
Dinah was on the verge of tears.  
  
Helena: Did they ever catch the guy?  
  
Dinah: Yeah he was on TV and in the newspapers but got out they couldn't catch him the second time.  
  
Helena: What was his name?  
  
Dinah: Jason Murry.  
  
Helena: After we catch the guy who killed my mom we will go after your guy.  
  
Dinah: Then it will be to late.  
  
Helena: What do you mean?  
  
Dinah: There the same person.  
  
That's all for now hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW OR E-M,AIL. 


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on birds of Prey.  
  
Dinah: It's the same guy. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Still in Helena's room 3:17am  
  
Helena: How is it the same guy? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you stop me when I wanted to kill him?  
  
Dinah: Can I answer them one at a time please?  
  
Helena: How is it the same guy?  
  
Dinah: I wasn't sure at first but then after Barbara looked him up I knew for sure that it was the same guy.  
  
Helena: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Dinah: I guess that I was scared. I didn't know how you would react.  
  
Helena: How do you think that I would have reacted?  
  
Dinah: Like the way you are now. Ready to go kick some ass. That is what you do. You help people who need help and I'm not sure that I need help yet.  
  
Helena: Of course you need help. In what way do you not think that you need help?  
  
Dinah: See this is why I didn't want to tell you.  
  
Helena: Dinah I just want to help you. It still seems like you have issues with this. Dinah: Yeah so what if I do. I can deal with them on my own.  
  
Helena: I have dealt with stuff on my own before its not as easy as you think it is.  
  
Dinah: For me it will be different. I don't need help. I was fine with the Abby thing until he came back into our lives.  
  
Helena: Well he's not going to just disappear.  
  
Dinah: just leave me alone. You deal with it your way and I'll deal with it in my way.  
  
Dinah stormed out of Helena's room.  
  
Helena: Dinah wait.  
  
It was to late Dinah was out of her room and on her way down the elevator.  
  
Helena ran as fast as she could to the ledge of the clock tower and leaped off of it. (A/N: she never did this before).  
  
When she landed she was only feet behind Dinah. Dinah knew she was there and took off in a sprint. Helena chased after her.  
  
Helena: Dinah stop.  
  
She ignored Helena's pleas  
  
Helena finally caught up with Dinah and there were tears streaming down her face.  
  
Dinah: After she died I was so scared I didn't want to go to sleep because I didn't want anymore dreams to come.  
  
Helena took her by the shoulders and led her to the curb of the street.  
  
Dinah: I stayed up for a week straight. When I finally fell asleep I had the dream of your mom and Barbara being shot. I woke up screaming. I never wanted to see people go through that pain again.  
  
Helena: But it wasn't your fault.  
  
Dinah: It didn't matter I was the only one who saw the pain. I was around 8 when those dreams happened. I was so scared. I went to school the next day with people still calling me a freak because of what happened to Abby. I asked the teacher if I could go get a drink. She let me. I went up to the roof of the school and was about to jump when the janitor came up and brought me down to the principle's office. They expelled me from school called my foster parents and the guidance consular told them that I should be checked into a hospital so that they could keep and eye on my.  
  
Helena: Dinah I am so sorry. I had no idea. None of this was on your file when we looked you up after you told us your real name.  
  
Dinah was still crying.  
  
Dinah: That's because my foster parents paid this guy to take it off my file before I went to a new school.  
  
Helena: That explains a lot.  
  
Dinah: I didn't get close to anybody at my new school. I thought that if I made a friend or fell in love with a boy then I would have a dream about them and they would die.  
  
Helena: So you think that that is the trigger to your dreams. Love?  
  
Dinah: It could be.  
  
Helena: But you had a dream about me.  
  
Dinah looked away from her while she was putting the pieces together in her head.  
  
Dinah was expecting Helena to get up and run away screaming but instead she pulled her into a hug.  
  
Helena(whisper): I love you to kid.  
  
That's all for now. Hope you liked it. More soon. Give me suggestions of what to write next. REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on BoP.  
  
Helena: So you think that that is the trigger to your dreams. Love?  
  
Dinah: It could be.  
  
Helena: But you had a dream about me.  
  
Dinah looked away from her while she was putting the pieces together in her head.  
  
Dinah was expecting Helena to get up and run away screaming but instead she pulled her into a hug.  
  
Helena(whisper): I love you to kid.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dinah was wiping away her tears as soon as Helena broke their embrace.  
  
Dinah: Wait I could have sworn that you said.  
  
Dinah was cut off by Helena's lips. When their kiss was over Dinah stood up instantly.  
  
Helena: What's wrong?  
  
Dinah: What's wrong? I am trying to get over you and our not making it any easier.  
  
Helena: Why get over me, when you can have me?  
  
Dinah: This isn't you. Why are you acting like this?  
  
Helena: How do you know what is and what isn't me?  
  
Dinah: The Helena that I know wouldn't react like this.  
  
Helena: Oh really great one how would I react? Dinah: I'm not sure but you would be this okay with it.  
  
Helena: What if I am this okay with it?  
  
Dinah: You can't I am telling you not to be. This is hard for me and it will be harder if you do love me.  
  
Helena: How is that exactly?  
  
Dinah: my dreams always come true, every single one. If you go to the mall you will die.  
  
Helena: What does this have to do with us?  
  
Dinah: I don't want to lose another person that I love.  
  
Helena: So you admit it?  
  
Dinah: No because that is the only way that I can change this. If I don't love you then this dream won't come true. I'm sorry but I can't love you.  
  
Helena: Dinah nothing will happen to me I promise.  
  
Dinah: No don't promise, you can't promise this. At any moment you could be killed. You could be shot by a stray bullet or hit by a car. There are a lot of things that could kill you.  
  
Helena: Just tell me that you love me and we won't have to act upon it.  
  
Dinah: That's the whole thing though, if I say that I love you then it WILL happen and I can't have that hanging over my head.  
  
Helena: Fine you don't love me I'll move on.  
  
Helena walked away heading back to the clock tower.  
  
Dinah: Where are you going? Helena: Back to bed.  
  
Dinah: I'm sorry Hel.  
  
Helena turned around.  
  
Helena: Forget about I know your just trying to protect me.  
  
Back in the clock tower Helena's POV. I came up to my room a while ago. I know that she is still in the living room. I know that she is sitting on that couches looking around wondering if she should come in and talk to me or just go to sleep on that couch. I know that she is just trying to protect me from this cop but I can protect myself.  
  
Living room Dinah's POV I went up to the door and was about to knock on it but I decided that I should come in here and think about what I want to say. I want to tell her that I love her. I want to tell her that I want her to be protecting me instead of the other way around. But I can't because the moment that I let that happen she is going to die. It isn't a threat to her life it is more like a promise. I guess I'm just going to sleep her tonight. I'll wake up before everyone else and then I'll call Reese.  
  
(Split screen)  
  
Helena: Good night Dinah. Dinah: Good night Helena.  
  
In the morning  
  
Barbara: Dinah wake up.  
  
Dinah: What time is it?  
  
Barbara: 9:00 why are you out here?  
  
Dinah: I just came out in the middle of the night and was too tired to drag myself back into Helena's room.  
  
Barbara: Oh.  
  
Dinah: Where is she by the way?  
  
Barbara: She went to see Reese early this morning. Where did you get this blanket?  
  
Barbara said noticing the blanket that covered Dinah.  
  
Dinah: I don't know I wasn't covered up when I went to sleep.  
  
Barbara: Helena. You must be really special you know that.  
  
Dinah: Why's that?  
  
Barbara: That night that Helena's mom was murdered this was the last thing that they went to buy together. She usually won't let anyone touch it. Not even me.  
  
Dinah thought's: She really does love me. I have to tell her.  
  
Dinah: I have to go find her. Do you know where she was meeting Reese.  
  
Barbara: She left a note saying the Northside Mall.  
  
Dinah: THE MALL!!!  
  
That's all for now sorry it Took me forever but I ran out of idea's you guys got to give me a little taste of what you want to happen. Don't forget to REVIEW. 


	7. Author's note MUST READ

The next to parts are the same but they have two different endings you need to tell me which one you like better that way I can right more going with that ending of this chapter.  
  
Lisa 


	8. chapter 7

Last time on Birds of Prey:  
  
Barbara: That night that Helena's mom was murdered this was the last thing that they went to buy together. She usually won't let anyone touch it. Not even me.  
  
Dinah thoughts: She really does love me. I have to tell her.  
  
Dinah: I have to go find her. Do you know where she was meeting Reese.  
  
Barbara: She left a note saying the Northside Mall.  
  
Dinah: THE MALL!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dinah: Are you sure?  
  
Barbara: Yeah why?  
  
Dinah: I had a dream that she was going to be attacked at a mall I told her about it and she told me that she would not go to a mall.  
  
Barbara: Take your comm. set.  
  
Dinah: Where are your car keys?  
  
Barbara: On the table in the kitchen you better hurry.  
  
But Dinah was already out the door.  
  
At the mall  
  
Helena saw Reese in the courtyard. She just simply walked up to him.  
  
Reese: What not in the mood for jumping out of the shadows?  
  
Helena: Yeah not in the mood.  
  
Reese: Are you all right? You just aren't acting like you.  
  
Helena: Why does everyone think they no how I should act?  
  
Reese: Hey calm down I'm just trying to be supportive.  
  
Helena: Well don't be. What have you found out about this guy?  
  
Reese: Only that there are a few traces of him here or there being hired to kill off a few people.  
  
Helena: Why haven't the cops fired him?  
  
Reese: They didn't know until this morning when I e-mailed them a file that had a tape of him killing this little girl a few years ago.  
  
Helena: A little girl?  
  
Reese: Yeah why?  
  
Helena: I have a friend and she told me that a few years ago she was going to meet her friend in the mall but when she got there she had been murdered by the same guy that killed my mom.  
  
Reese: Wow.  
  
Helena: Does the tape have sound?  
  
Reese: Yeah why?  
  
Helena: Because my friend was going there to tell her something and maybe she was talking out loud what she was going to say.  
  
Reese: So you want me to send you a copy of this tape?  
  
Helena: That would help a lot.  
  
Reese: yeah sure no problem. Helena: You don't know how much of a lifesaver you are. First you send the head cops this file that will get him sent to jail maybe even more then you sending this to me so that I can put my friends soul at rest.  
  
Helena was hugging him the whole time.  
  
When their hug ended Helena looked over Reese's shoulder and saw that the cop was standing there. She also saw a gun that he had in his hand. Dinah was coming from the other direction from behind Helena.  
  
Cop: You think you could just send them a tape and I wouldn't get back at the two of you.  
  
Helena tackled Reese so that he wouldn't get shot.  
  
Dinah was running to catch up to them. She saw Helena get up.  
  
Dinah: Helena get down.  
  
Helena turned around to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
Then a shot was fired.  
  
Dinah jumped to get her out of the way but at the way that she jumped she tackled her but they spun as well so Dinah was shot instead.  
  
The cop took off. Reese went after him.  
  
When everything was done and quite Dinah was on top of Helena.  
  
Helena: Dinah you can get up now.  
  
Dinah was silent.  
  
Helena: Dinah?  
  
She put her hands on Dinah's back. She felt the blood on her fingers. She rolled her over. Helena: Dinah you can't die.  
  
Dinah: Helena?  
  
Helena had tears in her eyes.  
  
Helena: Your alive.  
  
Helena: Barbara?  
  
Barbara: Yeah what's going on?  
  
Helena: Dinah was shot. What should I do?  
  
Barbara: Is she awake?  
  
Helena: Barely.  
  
Barbara: You need to get her back here quick.  
  
Helena: Okay.  
  
Barbara: and Helena.  
  
Helena: Yeah?  
  
Barbara: Be strong for her.  
  
Helena: I will be.  
  
Dinah: Helena?  
  
Helena: Yeah baby?  
  
Dinah: Are you all right?  
  
Helena: That is just like you to be worried about me when it is you that is hurt.  
  
Dinah: What happened?  
  
Helena: You saved me.  
  
Dinah: I saved you?  
  
Helena: Yeah. We need to get you back to the clock tower.  
  
Dinah: Helena?  
  
Helena: Yeah?  
  
Dinah: The reason I came here was to tell you that I love you.  
  
Helena: I love you to but there will be plenty of time for that later. You need to save your strength.  
  
Dinah: One more question?  
  
Helena: What's that?  
  
Dinah: Am I going to die.  
  
Helena didn't answer. She didn't want to promise her and then end up lying to her and she didn't want her to know that she was going to die.  
  
That's all now review. Tell me what to do next. 


	9. Chapter 7 ending 2

Last time on Birds of Prey:  
  
Barbara: That night that Helena's mom was murdered this was the last thing that they went to buy together. She usually won't let anyone touch it. Not even me.  
  
Dinah thoughts: She really does love me. I have to tell her.  
  
Dinah: I have to go find her. Do you know where she was meeting Reese.  
  
Barbara: She left a note saying the Northside Mall.  
  
Dinah: THE MALL!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dinah: Are you sure?  
  
Barbara: Yeah why?  
  
Dinah: I had a dream that she was going to be attacked at a mall I told her about it and she told me that she would not go to a mall.  
  
Barbara: Take your comm. set.  
  
Dinah: Where are your car keys?  
  
Barbara: On the table in the kitchen you better hurry.  
  
But Dinah was already out the door.  
  
At the mall  
  
Helena saw Reese in the courtyard. She just simply walked up to him.  
  
Reese: What not in the mood for jumping out of the shadows?  
  
Helena: Yeah not in the mood.  
  
Reese: Are you all right? You just aren't acting like you.  
  
Helena: Why does everyone think they no how I should act?  
  
Reese: Hey calm down I'm just trying to be supportive.  
  
Helena: Well don't be. What have you found out about this guy?  
  
Reese: Only that there are a few traces of him here or there being hired to kill off a few people.  
  
Helena: Why haven't the cops fired him?  
  
Reese: They didn't know until this morning when I e-mailed them a file that had a tape of him killing this little girl a few years ago.  
  
Helena: A little girl?  
  
Reese: Yeah why?  
  
Helena: I have a friend and she told me that a few years ago she was going to meet her friend in the mall but when she got there she had been murdered by the same guy that killed my mom.  
  
Reese: Wow.  
  
Helena: Does the tape have sound?  
  
Reese: Yeah why?  
  
Helena: Because my friend was going there to tell her something and maybe she was talking out loud what she was going to say.  
  
Reese: So you want me to send you a copy of this tape?  
  
Helena: That would help a lot.  
  
Reese: yeah sure no problem. Helena: You don't know how much of a lifesaver you are. First you send the head cops this file that will get him sent to jail maybe even more then you sending this to me so that I can put my friends soul at rest.  
  
Helena was hugging him the whole time.  
  
When their hug ended Helena looked over Reese's shoulder and saw that the cop was standing there. She also saw a gun that he had in his hand. Dinah was coming from the other direction from behind Helena.  
  
Cop: You think you could just send them a tape and I wouldn't get back at the two of you.  
  
Helena tackled Reese so that he wouldn't get shot.  
  
Dinah was running to catch up to them. She saw Helena get up.  
  
Dinah: Helena get down.  
  
Helena turned around to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
Then a shot was fired.  
  
Dinah jumped to get her out of the way but at the way that she jumped she tackled her but they spun as well so Dinah was shot instead.  
  
The cop took off. Reese went after him.  
  
When everything was done and quite Dinah was on top of Helena.  
  
Helena: Dinah you can get up now.  
  
Dinah was silent.  
  
Helena: Dinah?  
  
She put her hands on Dinah's back. She felt the blood on her fingers. She rolled her over. Helena: Dinah you can't die.  
  
Dinah: Helena?  
  
Helena had tears in her eyes.  
  
Helena: Your alive.  
  
Helena: Barbara?  
  
Barbara: Yeah what's going on?  
  
Helena: Dinah was shot. What should I do?  
  
Barbara: Is she awake?  
  
Helena: Barely.  
  
Barbara: You need to get her back here quick.  
  
Helena: Okay.  
  
Barbara: and Helena.  
  
Helena: Yeah?  
  
Barbara: Be strong for her.  
  
Helena: I will be.  
  
Dinah: Helena?  
  
Helena: Yeah baby?  
  
Dinah: Are you all right?  
  
Helena: That is just like you to be worried about me when it is you that is hurt.  
  
Dinah: What happened?  
  
Helena: You saved me.  
  
Dinah: I saved you?  
  
Helena: Yeah. We need to get you back to the clock tower.  
  
Dinah: Helena?  
  
Helena: Yeah?  
  
Dinah: The reason I came here was to tell you that I love you.  
  
Helena: I love you to but there will be plenty of time for that later. You need to save your strength.  
  
Dinah: One more question?  
  
Helena: What's that?  
  
Dinah: Am I going to die.  
  
Helena: no and I promise you that.  
  
Dinah: Didn't I tell you it was bad to make promises.  
  
Helena: yeah but not when you know what the out come is going to be. 


	10. Author's note MUST READ

A/N: I have decided that I need people to review so that I know what to do. I did start a new story so i you want to read that one go ahead. If you have any ideas of where I should go with this story then review and I will read then or you could E-mail me. If you do E-mail me I promise that I will get back to you.  
  
Thanks again. Keep reading. Look for more fics from me coming soon. Bella 


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that I haven't written in a while but here is the next chapter as promised.  
  
A/N 2:If you want me to keep writing you have to keep reviewing. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Last time on BoP...  
  
Dinah: One more question?  
  
Helena: What's that?  
  
Dinah: Am I going to die.  
  
Helena: no and I promise you that.  
  
Dinah: Didn't I tell you it was bad to make promises.  
  
Helena: Yeah but not when you know what the out come is going to be. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At the clock tower...  
  
Helena: Barbara!  
  
Barbara: I'm here Helena. Bring Dinah into the Med. bay.  
  
Helena  
  
Was carrying Dinah in her arms like she was a baby. When they came through the doors to the Med. bay that was the first time that Barbara saw Dinah.  
  
Barbara: Oh my gosh.  
  
Helena laid her down on the bed.  
  
Helena: Barbara do something.  
  
Barbara: Dinah can you here me?  
  
Dinah: Barbara?  
  
Barbara: Yeah it's me. I am going to put you to sleep now so that i can get the bullet out okay?  
  
Dinah: Okay. Do you promise me that I will wake up?  
  
Helena: Of course you will.  
  
Helena broke into the conversation before Barbara could say anything.  
  
Barbara: Okay here goes.  
  
Barbara put the mask over Dinah's face. She instantly fell asleep.  
  
Helena: Barbara... you have to save her. You have to.  
  
Barbara: I will do my best. But I think that you should wait outside.  
  
Helena: I am not leaving her. I can help just tell me what to do.  
  
Barbara: Okay I need you to flip her over that way i can get to the bullet.  
  
Helena did as she was told.  
  
Helena: Now what?  
  
Barbara: I need you to cut her shirt so that I can get to the entry wound.  
  
Again Helena did as she was told.  
  
Barbara: That's good for now. Thank you  
  
Helena: Just save her. I don't know what I would do if she died.  
  
Barbara got to work on the bullet hole. She was talking to herself as she worked on her foster daughter.  
  
Barbara (Talking to herself): Wow that is really deep. Hopefully it didn't go to deep. Oh thank god.  
  
Helena: What?  
  
Barbara: The bullet missed her lung by about an inch.  
  
Helena: Did it hit anything that is life thretening?  
  
Barbara: No, I think she is going to be fine as soon as I get this bullet out.  
  
Two seconds later she got the bullet out.  
  
Helena+Barbara: Thank goodness.  
  
Barbara: Now we just let her sleep until she wakes up.  
  
Helena: How long will that be?  
  
Barbara: About an hour or so.  
  
Helena: That's all the time I need.  
  
Helena turned to leave.  
  
Barbara: Helena where are you going?  
  
Helena: I need to go talk to Reese and see if he caught that guy.  
  
Barbara: And if he didn't?  
  
Helena: Then I will.  
  
Thats all for now people. I hope you liked it. Sorry its so short. Don't forget to Review. Reviewing is very important. It makes me feel like people like my shit. So just do it. 


	12. Chapter 9

Last time on Birds of Prey.  
  
Barbara: Helena where are you going?  
  
Helena: I need to go talk to Reese and see if he caught that guy.  
  
Barbara: And if he didn't?  
  
Helena: Then I will.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Barbara was going to say something but it was to late Helena ad already jumped off of the balcony.  
  
In the med bay Barbara heard something.  
  
Dinah: Barbara?  
  
Barbara: Dinah your awake. How are you?  
  
Dinah: I'm fine where's Helena?  
  
Dinah said trying to get back up.  
  
Barbara: Your not fine. You were just shot and Helena went to see if Reese caught that guy.  
  
Dinah layed back down  
  
Dinah: What if he didn't?  
  
Barbara: I don't even want to go that far and wonder about that.  
  
Dinah: I need you to call Reese and see if he did catch the guy. We have to know if Helena is out the looking for blood or not.  
  
Barbara: Good idea.  
  
A few minutes later Barbara came back into the med bay.  
  
Dinah: So?  
  
Barbara: I just talk to Reese and he said that he talked to Helena and lets put it this way after they were done talking she didn't stay around for long.  
  
Dinah: He's still out there somewhere?  
  
Barbara: Some where and hopefully she won't find him.  
  
Barbara noticed Dinah getting up again.  
  
Barbara: Where are you going?  
  
Dinah: I have to find her. She is out there somewhere literally hunting for someone. Do you realize what she would do if she found him.  
  
Barbara: I do realize but you are in no condition to go out and look for her.  
  
Dinah was walking out of her room with her coat on. Dinah: I have to do something. I can't let her change into something she doesn't even want to be. I might be the only one that can stop her.  
  
Barbara: Dinah, I don't want you going out there.  
  
Barbara moved her chair in front of the elevator.  
  
Dinah: Barbara, this is not your choice.  
  
Barbara: I know this is not my choice but you might hurt yourself even more if you go out there tonight.  
  
Dinah: I am willing to hurt myself for her.  
  
Dinah moved around Barbara and into the elevator.  
  
That's all for now talk to you peeps later. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
